


Follow you where?

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 step plan, As much as it can be, Dare, Day 3, EnnoTana Week 2018, Lost Bet, M/M, One Shot, Well - Freeform, i dont know what else, in canon, kiss, there is not much else to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Ennotana Week 2018Day 3: KissTanaka loses a bet resulting in a dare from Nishinoya, who takes it reaaally seriously.Will Tanaka go through it? Will Ennoshita like it or slap him? Maybe both, maybe none if it.The 5 step plan Tanaka makes up on the spot is not exaclty followed through...





	Follow you where?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun... I trully enjoyed my dear Ennoshita, hehe...

 

“Choose wisely, please, I don´t want it to be someone like Daichi, he would kick my ass!” mumbled Tanaka with hands in prayer.

“No worries, Ryu, I got you!” Noya made a sound, stuck between a scream and devilish chuckle. “I WILL choose wisely.” He bumped out his chest with pride. “Because I will let the ball choose,” he whispered, squinting at the Mikasa volleyball, his hair pulsing with excitement.

Tanaka tightened his lips and hopped to Noya. “I never learn when it comes to Yuu, do I?”

Noya didn´t have time to even touch the ball when another one hit him.

“Sorry, not sorry! Can we get it back?”

Tanaka and Noya turned, sights resting on Ennoshita. Noya smiled victoriously.

“Noya, no.”

“Noya, yes,” the devilish giggle came back. “I dare you to kiss Ennoshita.”

 

 

Tanaka, freshly appointed vice-captain usually left the gym as the first one with Noya to get some food. Not today, which was a day of lost bets and consequent dares.

“That´s what you get when you lose a bet.” Tanaka´s thoughts vibrated with regret, his feelings were rubbing its palms together. This imbalance might prove to be a problem.

“You still here?” Ennoshita asked, his voice a ringing alarm.

“I realized,” Tanaka straightened his back to make the speech more powerful, “if I want to be a responsible vice-captain, I should leave with you.”

Ennoshita pouted in disbelief. “Yeah? What about the morning?”

“Let´s not be hasty. One step at a time.” They smiled, knowing each other too well.

“Come on. Do it already.” Ennoshita dropped the words like a bomb destroying every living, breathing thing in its perimeter, leaving the silence and fear in its wake.

“I don´t-“

“The dare. I am not stupid.” Ennoshita tsked.

Tanaka nodded, appreciating the honesty. “You certainly aren´t stupid.”

No one moved.

“Are you scared?” Ennoshita teased.

“No-o.” Tanaka blinked, and he found his body under Ennoshita´s height, the result of Tanaka´s knees giving up a little. “Did you just kabedon me?” His mouth hung open, eyes trailing Ennoshita´s hands over his head and the rest of his torso until their gazes met.

“I guess I did. And?” Ennoshita fought off the grin. “Are-you-scared?”

Tanaka stared without a reaction.

“I thought so.” Ennoshita let him be and grabbed his bag with keys to the gym. Tanaka growled, jumped in front of Ennoshita superhumanly quick and pressed his lips onto him. The teasing didn´t make it easier, but there was no way he wouldn´t go through with it.

Tanaka´s plan was simple, at first.

Step 1, wait for him to be alone together.

Step 2, grab him when he is unprepared for the tackle.

Step 3, kiss him shortly, but softly, to be a good friend.

Step 4, make sure he is okay with it.

Step 5, run and move to another country.

The only step considered successful could be the first one, the rest of them dissolved like a fog in the late morning. One moment it´s there, the other – pouf, gone.

Their kiss wasn´t quick. Their kiss was everything Tanaka always wished for. He thought it should have been a girl, but he was plainly mistaken. If it was because Ennoshita was a man or a great friend didn´t matter. Not here, not now, not ever.

The kiss made Tanaka fall into a never-ending well. He sank deep, being scratched by a soft wall of silk. The passion and gentleness melting together, forming a perfect combination of peanut butter and jelly. The thickness and freshness, juiciness making the kiss come true.

But what did Ennoshita think? Most importantly, what did he feel?

Tanaka´s eyes expanded as he pulled back slowly, unwilling to stop. Instead of asking, “Are you okay?” He burst out: “Was I good?”

Ennoshita´s face turned red, either with embarrassment or he was choking.

“Was I?”

“Meh.” Ennoshita shrugged and walked away for the second try.

Tanaka furrowed his brows. This time, he was the one kabedoning him and not wasting any more time. Tanaka leaned into him while Ennoshita grabbed the collar of Tanaka´s shirt. Tanaka was caressed by rose petals and dented by its thorns. He loved it. The mouth to mouth, soft profound lips, the taste of Ennoshita´s minty tongue. The eagerness. Tanaka had to let go, his body was reacting too much.

“Nice,” Ennoshita complimented.

Tanaka saw the light bulb switch over his own head. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“What?” asked Ennoshita, knowing Tanaka´s meaning precisely.

“The first kiss! You provoked me!”

“I thought that´s obvious.”

“The second time too?”

Ennoshita chuckled. “You´ll never know.”

Tanaka´s breath was dense, the arousal getting stronger with every one of his answers stinging him like a forgotten needle in his tailor-made a suit.

“Did you enjoy it, Ryu? Us?”

Tanaka fed him his own medicine. “Maybe.”

Wholehearted laugh leaving Ennoshita´s lips was enchanting. “Me too!”

“How long?” Tanaka wished to ask but didn´t. It wasn´t the time, and it didn´t matter.

“Before you ask,” Ennoshita motioned to the door, “I didn´t know. I wanted to tease you, I didn´t expect for you to go through with it. But I thoroughly enjoyed it, if you are curious.” Ennoshita stretched his hand out. “Will you follow?”

Tanaka stared at him, unsure if Ennoshita could read minds. No, he merely understood those close to him. He will follow, but where to? Home, the future, the common path?

Tanaka took Ennoshita´s hand not knowing what it meant for them. Whatever it was going to be, it would be good. After all, it was Ennoshita. Chikara and Ryu with a dash of Noya and taste of Kinnoshita and Narita, the force to be reckoned with.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, my lovelies, I hope you are having enough rest, don´t forget to take in some fresh air, little bit of walk or stretching can be a great help :)
> 
> Lots of love :*


End file.
